The present invention relates to a machine and a process for coiling and winding tubular sleeves of elastomeric material incorporating cords, reinforcing fibers and such like, said machine being of the type comprising:
means for support and operation to engage and operate in rotation on a horizontal axis a cylindrical matrix, on which the sleeve is to be formed;
a coiling unit which slidably engages at least one thread of reinforcing fiber to wind it and distribute it homogeneously over the matrix during the latter's operation in rotation;
a winding unit arranged to feed onto the matrix at least one sheet of elastomeric material to determine its winding on the matrix itself following the rotation of the matrix.